1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and image processing method which generates curved multi-planar reconstruction (CPR) image data sets.
2. Description of the Related Art
The CPR method is known as a method of observing a tubular structure contained in volume data obtained by an X-ray computer tomography apparatus, magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, or the like. In the CPR method, cutting lines are initially set parallel to the X-axis, Y-axis, or Z-axis. This method then initially displays a CPR image (curved plane image) concerning a curved plane (curved cross-section) formed by cutting the volume data set with the set cutting lines along the centerline of a tubular structure. However, when a portion extending in a direction parallel to the cutting lines is observed with a CPR image, it is difficult to grasp the positional relationship. In addition, a parallel portion on the image is disturbed. In this case, the user needs to manually set the direction of the cutting lines again to a direction suitable for observation. This prolongs the image diagnosis time.